Tough
by SubconsciousSpeaker44
Summary: Gohan x Videl. Definitely NSFW. :P A fluffy, smutty oneshot of Videl and Gohan's first time.


She was tough. Secure. Strong and focused. She didn't cry often (not at all if she could help it). She was independent. Unafraid.  
All these things were true about Videl.  
As a person, she was serious and confident. Self-assured and resilient.  
In combat, at school, with friends, in the midst of a debate or discussion...she was centred and in control, never doubting herself for a single second.  
She trusted her logic, her vast knowledge, her quick thinking and her common sense.  
Anything else she needed, she could beat out of the enemy.

But here, now, in the back bedroom of the Son household, there were no enemies to strike and no dispute to win.  
There was just her, naked, lying on a soft bed.  
And him, several paces away, rooting for a pack of condoms in a drawer.  
"I _did_ buy them," he was muttering to himself.  
Videl felt a small rush of love for the young man in the room with her.  
She'd had two separate lovers before, but they had been brief, sexually driven affairs, born out of a biological curiosity and conducted in a firm, almost businesslike manner.  
They'd both been respectful of her, but by no means loving or warm.  
They had been suave, confident young men who knew exactly what they were doing and how to go about doing it.  
This person here with her tonight was none of these things. But that was OK.  
_More _than OK.  
This was different. This was...

"Gohan."  
He didn't hear her faint whisper as he now grabbed his backpack to rummage through.  
"Come _on_!"  
Videl suddenly felt a cold shiver rake through her body. She clambered quietly under the soft covers and lay there, trying to regain control of how she was feeling.  
_Come on Videl, snap _out_ of this! You've had sex before, stop being such a fucking wimp!  
_But no matter how hard she tried to be strict with herself, she still felt unsure.  
And being unsure was a big, big deal for a girl like Videl...

"Aha!" Gohan suddenly straightened up, holding a box of condoms in immense triumph. "I _knew_ I had them! OK Videl, I – Videl?"  
Videl was now sitting up in bed, holding herself gingerly and staring down at the bedcovers, looking very, very lost.  
Gohan blinked at her curiously for a moment and then moved slowly towards the bed, slipping under the covers beside her and lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey Videl, what's the matter?"  
Silence. Videl continued to stare into space, looking more and more upset with every passing second.  
"Videl," Gohan said quietly. "Talk to me. Please."

Videl took a deep breath.  
"I'm nervous," she admitted.  
Gohan raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Nervous?" he repeated.  
Videl suddenly shot him one of her looks, eyebrows knitted together in irritation.  
"Yes, nervous! Can't a woman be nervous about this type of thing?"  
Usually Gohan flinched at her angry outbursts but this time, he didn't even bat an eyelid.  
This time, he understood.  
He smiled at her.  
"Well, of course you are," he said. "I'm nervous too. This is my first time I've ever – you know, that I've, eh, _done_ it, I -"  
Videl sighed heavily, leaned against him slightly.  
"I know," she said, closing her eyes. "I know. And I want to be there for you to guide you through this but...in a lot of ways...this is _my _first time too."

A short silence followed.  
Then, Videl moved a little away from him in the bed.  
"Maybe that makes no sense," she said dejectedly, sounding as if she was angry at herself.  
"No," Gohan told her conversationally. "It makes perfect sense. 100%. At least to _me_ it does. But you don't have to worry about being good or bad or whatever. You don't have to worry about taking care of me. We'll take care of each other, guide one _another_ through this!"  
His girlfriend said nothing so Gohan went on.  
"Videl, I love you. And I'd like to experience this new, uh, _thing_ with you. But it doesn't have to be tonight. Or any time soon for that matter! I have this great feeling that we'll be together for a while so whenever you want to, I'm willing."  
Videl looked up at Gohan with the intention of thanking him for his kindness but also calling the whole thing off.  
But then she saw the positive smile on his face. She saw _him._  
And she was reminded that she loved him.  
Oh, how she loved him.  
She reached up to his face, brushed his cheek, kissed him softly on the mouth.  
"I'm willing Gohan," she told him.

She ran her hands up his back, making sure to be gentle when brushing over the healing cuts and welts that were still there from Majin Buu.  
Then, she went to kiss him. And caught sight of the panicked look on his face.  
"Gohan," she whispered and he looked up, frantic.  
"Uh?"  
"Relax," she rubbed his shoulders affectionately. "Here."  
With her hand, she gently took him and led him to the right place.  
Gohan let out an anxious laugh.  
"Thanks," he puffed.  
She let go and let her hands glide smoothly back up to his shoulders.  
However, Gohan was still looking terrified, his eyes a flurry of alarm and anticipation.  
Videl smiled at him and ran delicate kisses across his mouth and cheeks.  
"Just relax," she told him. "I love you Gohan."  
In her hands, she felt his entire body calm down, each and every muscle seeming to loosen up as he took her advice and relaxed himself.  
"I love you too Videl."  
And he pushed down, entering.

"Ahh. Ahh! _Ahh_!"  
Her words were just exhaled vowels.  
It had never been like this before...never.  
Never this sweet and comforting, this raw and energetic, this _brutally_ amazing.  
She opened the eyes that had closed in bliss and couldn't help but grin at the look of sheer euphoria on his face.  
"Urgh, urgh, ah! Urgh!"  
He twitched and jerked with every plunge, his movements guided by a mixture of passion and nervousness.  
Videl ran her hands up his back towards his neck and shushed him.  
"Relax," she reminded him. "_I'm_ having a good time, make sure you are too!"  
On her request, Gohan slowed down slightly, changing his position a little so he could get in deeper.  
And when he could get in deeper...  
Videl felt her body respond in delight to the waves of pleasure crashing through her.  
He was fervent and zealous, fanatical and adoring, virile and _so_ hard.  
The satisfaction was intense for her.  
And for _him_...  
"Urgh! Urgh, ah, urgh, _oh_!"  
No more jolting or shuddering, but the elation on his face only grew and grew until...  
"Uuuurgghhhh, arrrgh!"  
When he finished, he gasped, and she smiled into his shoulder.

Immediately afterwards, Videl found the uncertainty and fear creeping back. As she lay in the bed while he made a quick visit to the bathroom, she couldn't help but feel exposed...unguarded...vulnerable.  
She needn't have worried.  
When Gohan padded back in and dived under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him, his legs forming a kind of seat for her.  
He kissed her neck. Once. Twice.  
"Goodnight Videl, I love you."  
Videl felt her heart melt as the warmth of his body thawed out all helplessness and doubt.  
She closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Gohan, I love you too."


End file.
